Remotely accessed storage cluster systems may be made up of multiple nodes controlling multiple sets of storage devices to provide a combination of speed of access and redundancy of components to prevent data loss. The multiple nodes may coordinate actions taken by each in response to requests to perform various operations, including requests from client devices to perform various coordinated storage operations and/or internally generated requests to perform various coordinated maintenance operations. In response to each such request, determinations may be made among the nodes as to whether or not to perform one or more coordinated operations associated with each request.